


Shattered

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Just like that, everything had been shattered into a million pieces.
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ry_996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/gifts).



It was supposed to be another regular day, a day spent at work with the rest of his fellow unit members, but it seemed that fate had quite the plan for Ibara.

He knew it. He knew the moment he turned his head that it was too late. 

The car approaching Jun and Ibara was going way too fast to be able to stop, and suddenly, everything slowed down. Ibara’s foot connected once more on the ground of the pedestrian crossing, his grip on his tablet tightened, he gained a sudden burst of energy as adrenaline pumped around his body, but it was too late. Beside him, Jun’s body was already reacting, his arms and legs moving into action, about to make the sprint of his life, but it was too late. The car would hit them soon at a fatal velocity, and the sun reflecting off the windshield meant that Ibara would never know what the driver was thinking or seeing, but that didn’t matter. Ibara’s military-trained mind kicked into high gear as the calculations whirred, desperately trying to find a way out of this situation, desperately trying to find a way to cheat death like he had done so many times as a child.

But it was too late.

His life flashed in front of his eyes at that single moment. Growing up in the orphanage. Being sent to the military facility. Becoming closer to Yuzuru. Inheriting money and companies from the Godfather. Late nights with his computer and a calculator. Scheming. Meeting Hiyori and Nagisa. Creating Adam and Eve. Creating Eden. Meeting Jun for the first time. Saga Live. The SS scandal. ES establishment. Hugging Jun for the first time. Going on a date for the first time, with Jun. Visiting Jun’s dorm. Kissing Jun for the first time. Thinking about Jun as he fell asleep in his office. Working as Eden, with Jun. Jun. Jun. Jun.

Ibara knew what to do. That military facility may have given him both mental and physical scars, but it gave him physical strength, mental fortitude, and instinct, and he was going to put it to use when it mattered most.

With every ounce of his being, soul included, Ibara reached behind Jun and pushed him as hard as he could. When he saw Jun’s body fall forward and out of range of the vehicle beside them, the weight of the world lifted off Ibara’s shoulders. Ibara couldn’t see Jun’s gold eyes one last time, couldn’t hear Jun’s voice one last time, couldn’t touch Jun’s navy hair one last time, but he could rest in peace knowing that Jun would be out of harm’s way and that he could live on. Jun didn’t deserve to die here, not when he had finally been able to escape the suffering from his family, while Ibara… Ibara was a jerk and he knew it. He had trampled over many to get to where he was now. Too many victims to count. And he did it all for the sake of power, money and revenge against those who oppressed him.

That felt good and all, but Jun’s words echoed in his head. Something about how he deserved to live despite all that, how he deserved happiness because that should be something every human being could experience. How Ibara deserved it even more when the world had given him nothing but pain and suffering from the very beginning.

Ibara realised that he finally found it. The thing that he would be glad to be born for. The thing that he would spend the rest of his life treasuring. 

Inwardly, Ibara laughed bitterly. Ironic that he had finally found Jun when his life was approaching its rapid end.

\---

Years later, Jun reached into the box that he kept hidden away in his dorm, so far into his closet that no one could find it. He opened the box, looking at its contents with a fondness that he would never give to anyone else.

Ibara’s broken glasses stared back at him, a cruel reminder of how fate tore him and his past lover apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fine.


End file.
